


Wait, what the fuck?

by arsenicarose



Series: Dr. Spencer Reid: Drabbles, Fluff, Short Fics, and More [20]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Soul Mate AU, Soul Mate-Tattoos, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 04:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12357621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsenicarose/pseuds/arsenicarose
Summary: Spencer Reid's soul mate tattoo is just "Wait, what the fuck?" in fancy, cursive script. What could have elicited that response?Stand alone fanfic in a series of stand alone fanfics.Please feel free to make suggestions in the comments. :)





	Wait, what the fuck?

Dr. Spencer Reid’s tattoo was disconcerting. He looked at it often in the mirror. Just above his hip bone, tracing the left line of his pelvic V were the words, “Wait, what the fuck?” They were written in beautiful cursive script, with flourishes. It looked like they had been written with a calligraphy pen. But no matter how beautiful it looked, it still said, “Wait, what the fuck?”

This worried him immensely. Every time he saw it, his heart would clench. The first words his soulmate would say to him were so… It didn’t seem like a good start to the relationship. He had never met the person, but that couldn’t be a good sign, right?

Morgan’s tattoo was normal: “Hey, I think you dropped this.” 

Rossi’s was sad, Spencer knew, simply because they had already been said. Rossi wouldn’t share what they were, or who they had been with, but Spencer knew the person was gone, one way or another.

Hotch’s was from Hayley. After she had died, he had tried to get it removed. It hadn’t worked (of course), so he added to it and made a memorial piece (sans face or name).

JJ’s first words had been from Will. “You must be BAU.” She had always known she would meet someone on a case from those words, and it had really pushed her to join the team.

Garcia didn’t share hers. She told everyone that she would share when she met the person, so it could at least be a surprise for them.

Emily didn’t share hers either. In fact, whenever discussions of the tattoos came up, she would excuse herself from them.

And that left Spencer. It was aggravating, and disconcerting not knowing. He thought it might have been better if he didn’t have the tattoo to rely on.

Until the day he met you.

“Hello,” Morgan said, holding out his hand, “My name is Derek Morgan, and this is Dr. Spencer Reid.”

“Nice to meet you, Derek.” You shake Derek’s hand, and hold out your hand for Spencer.

“Oh, I don’t shake hands,” Spencer said.

Morgan was about to continue, but you said, “Wait, what the fuck?”

Spencer looked at you curiously, but without hope. Many people had said “What the fuck?” to him, but none had been his soul mate.

You lifted your shirt to show him. Your tattoo was on the opposite hip as his. Written in the same, beautiful brush-stroke font as Spencer’s tattoo were the words, “Oh, I don’t shake hands.”

Spencer blushed scarlet, and Morgan burst out laughing. “You made this poor girl spend YEARS with ‘Oh, I don’t shake hands’ on her body!” he cackled, “Oh my god, imagine what she thought!”

“Can I see yours?” you asked.

Spencer turned an even deeper shade of red, but lifted his shirt so you could see. His was in the same font as yours, such a beautiful script that even “fuck” looked pretty.

You burst out laughing too. “Imagine what he thought all these years!”

Morgan’s laughter doubled when he saw them side by side, and he had to leave the room.

“Nice to meet you, Dr. Spencer Reid. My name is Y/N.”

“Nice to meet you, too, Y/N,” Spencer said, giving you an awkward wave.

“So, this might be an erroneous assumption, but I feel like you don’t shake people’s hands?”

“Well, hands are used in a number of unsavory daily tasks. They carry a staggering number of pathogens. It’s actually safer to kiss,” Spencer replied. He looked nervous.

“Okay, good to know.” You stand on your tiptoes and gently kiss Spencer on each cheek, like in a European greeting. “Is that okay, then?”

A grin splits his face. “Yeah, that’s fine.”


End file.
